


4am Knows All My Secrets

by alexcat



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Cap-Iron Man Fanwork like it's 2012, Insomnia, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Avengers (2012), Table Sex, Top Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:19:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24559792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Tony can't sleep. As it turns out, neither can Steve. They run into one another in the kitchen. Food is the last thing on their minds.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 3
Kudos: 132
Collections: Captain America/Iron Man Fanwork Like it's 2012 Fest, Of Elves and Men





	4am Knows All My Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> This is the prompt: NSFW Prompt: Insomniacs find each other at night  
> The tower is silent, save for a clattering noise in the kitchen that leads Tony there before he can even realize that's where he's going. There's a look in Steve's eyes then, past the surprise and the fatigue, a look of appreciation Tony's sure he's seen directed at him before but never this clearly.
> 
> _“The night is the hardest time to be alive and 4am knows all my secrets.”_  
>  ― Poppy Z. Brite

Tony heard the noise as he walked toward the kitchen. He picked up his pace. Surely no one else was up at this hour. He was tired as hell, but sleep would not come. Every time he closed his eyes, those damned Leviathans came swooping down out of the hole in the sky and began slithering through the skyline of Manhattan. If he managed to stay asleep that long, then the noise of buildings being ripped apart woke him. He wondered some nights if he’d ever sleep well again. 

As he neared the kitchen, he heard it again. Someone was opening and shutting cabinet doors and slamming drawers. 

He opened the door and there he was – Steve Rogers in a pair of sweatpants and a wifebeater. God in heaven, what a sight! 

“Looking for something, Cap’n?” he asked. 

Steve jumped in surprise and turned. “You startled me.” And his eyes raked Stark’s form, from knees up, stopping at his face. Tony felt an urge to put his hands over his naughty bits – that’s how naked that gaze made him feel. His dick thought it was a great idea to wake up and see what was going on. 

Shit! 

So he hadn’t been wrong when he’d seen Steve looking at him in the gym the other day. He’d chalked that one up as his imagination. 

“What’re you doing up so late?” Tony asked, trying to sound more casual than he felt. 

“I never sleep much. Food sounded like a good idea. You?”

“I’ve been an insomniac forever and even worse since the, uh, thing.” 

Steve nodded and his eyes darted back below Tony’s waist again. 

Tony wasn’t terribly shy and he’d been interested in Steve since they argued on the helicarrier. “What you looking at, Rogers?”

Steve looked up into his face. “Hey, I’m just a lab rat. Don’t pay me any attention.” 

“Lab rat, my ass,” Tony said, laughing. “The day you’re _just_ a lab rat is the day I give up.”

“You’re the one who said it.”

“I was wrong, okay? Even Starks are wrong sometimes.” 

Steve took a step closer. Tony’s heart slammed in his chest. He was amazed that the Arc Reactor didn’t start blinking or beeping. 

“Are they? Howard never admitted he was wrong and so far, you haven’t shown much of an inclination to believe that. So what helps you get to sleep?” Steve asked, his voice almost a purr.

Steve was too close. Tony could smell whatever his bodywash was. He let his gaze rake up and down Steve’s body, lingering on his crotch just a little longer than the rest. What was good for the goose and all that.

“Sex,” Tony answered.

“Alone?” Steve asked. 

“If I have to.”

“And if you don’t have to do it alone? Any particular partner?”

“I’ve never been much picky.” Tony’s mouth was dry as he looked up into Steve’s face. “You?” 

“I’m picky as hell.” 

“I’m the only peach on the tree tonight, Cap,” Tony said. 

Steve licked his lip and looked to the side for a moment like he had on the helicarrier when he’d been too angry to speak. Tony hoped it wasn’t for the same reason. Steve didn’t say anything, just stepped closer into Tony’s personal space. Tony instinctively backed toward the table. Steve advanced until Tony was out of room to back as his ass touched the table. Steve didn’t stop. He reached behind Tony and moved the container with all the condiments off the table and onto the floor, then he turned back to Tony.

“Whoa,” Tony murmured just before Steve lifted him onto the table then put his arms around him and kissed him. As he was kissing him dizzy, he paused and grabbed Tony’s shirt and yanked it over his head. The blue light of the Arc Reactor illuminated the near dark kitchen. 

“That is hot, my peach, hot as hell,” Steve said as his wifebeater joined Tony’s shirt on the floor. He pushed Tony back until he was lying on the table. 

“People eat here,” Tony told him. 

“People are about to fuck here,” Steve told him as he divested Tony of his sleep pants and tossed them onto the growing pile of discarded clothing. Steve very deliberately gazed at Tony’s full-fledged erection while he slipped his sweats down and off, kicking them toward the other clothes. 

“We’ll break the table,” Tony said, wondering why on earth he was putting up any obstacles to what they were about to do.

“I’ll buy a new one,” Steve said as he leaned over Tony’s body and kissed him again. 

“Then break away.” Tony put his arms around Steve and pressed himself against the large body on top of him. 

He’d figured Rogers for a slam-bam, thank you Sam kind of guy. 

He was wrong. 

Steve raised his head and looked down into Tony’s eyes. Then he lowered his head and began to nibble Stark’s ear. He also whispered in it, his breath hot and his promises hotter. “I’m going to make you beg me to fuck you, Tony. I think,” he stopped talking and tugged on Tony’s earlobe with his teeth, “when I get done fucking you, I’m going to suck you deep into my throat until you fill my mouth with come. Would you like to fuck my mouth, Stark?”

Tony made a sound that might have been yes. He wasn’t sure as Steve trailed his wet tongue down to his collarbone. The traced the bone then moved lower, to the skin around the Arc Reactor. 

“Do you have any idea how much that thing makes me want you? So much power, in a little tin box in your chest.” He put his hand over it, blue light spilling out around it. He kissed one dark nipple then moved across, sucking the other one until it peaked and Tony made a sound. 

Steve stopped talking after that and used his mouth and tongue for other things. He kissed down Tony’s belly, darting his tongue into Tony’s navel, drawing a sharp intake of breath from him, followed by “Damn, Rogers, you’re killing me.”

Tony felt the stubble from Steve’s jaw scratch the tender head of his cock as Steve’s tongue moved farther down. He touched Steve’s face with his right hand while he gripped the table with the other one. Steve caught the head of Tony’s cock in his mouth, swirling his tongue around it. 

“Yes.” Tony’s breath hissed as he grabbed and handful of Steve’s hair. “Are you enjoying torturing me?” 

“Mmmm,” was the answer, as Steve slipped his mouth down, taking in as much of Tony as he could. He sucked and licked Tony, taking him to the edge then he stopped and looked up at him. 

“What the hell?” Tony wanted to make him finish. “Wh-”

Steve looked a little unsure all of a sudden. “I – it’s been a long time, Tony. I need – I want to--”

“Yeah,” Tony answered before Steve asked. “There should be some kind of oil in the cabinet. Hurry.”

Steve found cooking oil and poured some in his hand, rubbing it up and down his length while Tony watched. 

“On the table?” he asked Tony. 

“Oh yeah. Just do it.”

Steve ran his oily hand over Tony’s ass, pausing for a quick tease with his finger. He lifted Tony’s legs and positioned himself to enter Tony. 

Tony realized Steve was hesitating. “Go ahead. You won’t hurt me.” He knew he was lying. Steve was big and it had been a long time since he’d been with a man. He didn’t care. He wanted Steve and wanted him now. 

Steve pushed. Tony took a deep breath and relaxed. 

“Oh god,” Steve uttered as he pressed himself inside Tony. 

“Fuck!” Tony whispered. He was so full that it did hurt.

Steve moved slowly, taking his time though Tony could feel him tremble with the effort it was taking to hold back. Steve poured a little more oil in his hand and rubbed it on himself as he pressed into Tony. It helped and Tony felt his body finally relaxing enough that the pain was much less. As Steve slid in and out, the pain gave way to the other feelings that Tony remembered, pleasure so intense that it was almost painful as well. 

“You okay?” Steve asked as he leaned over and put his hands on the table on either side of Tony.

“Oh god yes!”

Steve leaned down to kiss Tony again. He put his hands under Tony’s ass to lift him up and slammed deep into him. Tony saw that Steve was about to the end of his control. His eyes were almost black in the dim light as he strained to hold back. He was breathing hard through his mouth. His fingers dug into Tony’s ass as he thrust deep again and again. 

“Tony! Oh god Tony!” Tony felt him come, felt his cock pulse as Steve buried himself inside Tony. He ground into Tony as he moaned out loud. After he stilled, Tony reached for him, pulling Steve down on top of him, holding him close as he caught his breath. Steve lay his head on Tony’s chest, just above the Arc Reactor. 

After a minute or two, he looked up at Tony. “I think I promised you something.”

“You did.” 

“How do you want me?” Steve was still looking up at him. 

“On your knees. I’ve had dreams about you on your knees.” 

Steve smiled lazily. “Oh?”

“God yes. I want to fuck your mouth just like you promised me.”

Steve got up, and moved to his knees, waiting for Tony. Tony got up, and realized how much midnight sex had taken out of him. Steve had ridden him hard. He sat in the chair beside the table. “How about this? You can still get on your knees for me.” He stretched his legs out and took his cock into his hand, stroking it back to hardness. 

Steve knelt between his outstretched legs and looked up at him. Tony was still holding himself as Steve lapped at him with his tongue, spreading the slick drops of precome already there. 

“Don’t torture me!” Tony begged. 

Steve slid his mouth down, taking as much as he could, cupping the underside with his tongue then sliding his mouth up and down as Tony moved his hand and let Steve’s hand take its place. Tony moaned out loud when Steve actually sucked him deep into his mouth. He grabbed Steve’s hair and thrust his hips upward. Steve used his hand and his mouth, while caressing Tony’s balls with the other hand. 

Tony bucked beneath Steve’s mouth, pushing deeper and deeper until he could feel the back of Steve’s throat. The pressure built until it spilled over, sweeping Tony away with wave after wave of pleasure so intense that he forgot to breathe for a few seconds. Every sense was heightened and he could feel every nuance of what Steve was doing as he swallowed once then again and again. 

When Tony was spent, he went limp all over, every muscle relaxing as he tried to get his breath back. 

Steve let him slip free then licked him clean. He looked up at Tony and grinned. “That what you had in mind?”

Tony nodded, not sure he could speak quite yet. 

“Think you might be able to sleep in my bed?” Steve asked him. 

He nodded again as Steve stood and gathered up their clothes. He reached for Tony’s hand. They didn’t even bother with dressing as they made their way to the elevator and to Steve’s quarters. Steve didn’t turn on the light. He simply led Tony to his bed and they both lay down. 

Just before they fell asleep, Tony said, “In a month or two, after I’ve recovered, I’d like to do this again.” 

Steve laughed and pulled Tony close. “Yeah, so would I.”

**Author's Note:**

> My [**Tumblr**](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/alexcat45).


End file.
